O dia muito especial de Aiolia
by Lady Nix
Summary: Esta é a minha prendinha para o aniversário do Aiolia: uma pequena história sobre um dos melhores presentes que alguma vez recebeu.


O DIA MUITO ESPECIAL DE AIOLIA

Aiolia acordou estranhamente bem-disposto naquele dia. Aliás, muito estranhamente mesmo... No dia anterior, Aioros decidira que havia de lhe fazer uns reforços no treino. Conclusão: esforço a triplicar, horas de lazer a desaparecerem do mapa e tempo de sono a decair para metade. Naquela noite, chegara a casa e deixara-se cair para cima da cama, adormecendo antes de chegar aos lençóis com os músculos a protestarem em uníssono. Mas agora sentia-se... _bem_.

Não tardou a descobrir porquê. Mas antes...

Levantou-se, lavou-se e vestiu-se, aquela mesma rotina de sempre que já fazia mais que automaticamente. Talvez por isso, só quando se sentou para tomar o pequeno almoço é que deu pela falta de um pormenor... um _grande_ pormenor que dava pelo nome de Aioros.

Foi ao quarto do seu irmão mais velho, mas só encontrou os lençóis no chão e a cama numa barafunda tremenda... nada de mais, nem ele nem Aiolia eram grandes fãs da chamada «arrumação». No quintal? No alpendre? Nada, não havia quaisquer sinais de Aioros onde quer que fosse. Devia ter saído para ir a algum lado.

Foi então que olhou para cima e finalmente descobriu porque é que se sentia tão bem. O Sol anunciava-lhe que o meio-dia já tinha passado há _algum_ tempo. E no entanto, era só mais uma coisa a acrescentar à lista de coisas estranhas: porque é que Aioros não o tinha acordado naquela manhã?

Quaisquer considerações em que pudesse ter entrado — se Aioros fora à cidade, se acontecera alguma coisa, se algum deus esquecido e/ou enraivecido subitamente acordara com sede de vingança e abrira o chão com um terramoto para engolir o seu irmão... coisas assim — foram positivamente apagadas do seu cérebro por um ruído deveras familiar. Tinha o estômago a dar horas...

Foi até à cozinha e tomou uma decisão — muito custosa, por sinal. Já que Aioros lhe dera uma folga inesperada, o melhor a fazer era... aproveitá-la! Deitou as mãos a todo o tipo de comida que encontrou e preparou-se para comer um bocadinho de tudo. Inclusivamente daquela barra de chocolate branco que Aioros escondia no fundo falso da gaveta dos talheres e de cuja existência ele não devia saber. Colocou todas essas iguarias num tabuleiro e foi novamente para a sala, pronto e mentalizado para enfrentar um dia _muito_ difícil.

Assentou o tabuleiro na mesa e teve a primeira prova de que não estava ainda no meio de um sonho. Porque se estivesse a sonhar, a boa vida continuaria certamente, em vez de encontrar bilhetes do irmão em frente ao nariz...

Aiolia:  
Como não estou aí para te acordar, tenho as minhas dúvidas se não  
chegarei a casa antes de leres isto, mas de qualquer das maneiras  
a minha consciência não me deixa em paz.

Se estás a ler, então... o caso é outro. Come e vai treinar! Começa  
com cinco voltas ao Santuário —_ a CORRER e SEM ATALHOS! Depois  
vai fazendo flexões e... _

(Por esta altura, Aioros entrava numa lista detalhada do treino que ele deveria seguir. Pelo bem-estar e saúde do seu sistema digestivo, Aiolia decidiu saltar essa parte.)

_... sem te esqueçeres dos alongamentos no fim! Amanhã ainda gostava  
de ter um irmão inteiro e não aos bocados... já sabes como é o esquema,  
não é verdade? VAI! _

Aioros

PS- Se leste isto e vais fingir que ainda estás a dormir, desengana-te  
irmãozinho. Eu vou acabar por descobrir e tu vais-te arrepender...  
MUITO. 

Não era preciso Aioros ter escrito nenhum PS, uma vez que, depois de seis anos de permanente convivência, Aiolia já lhe conhecia aquela habilidade desconcertante bem demais. E conhecera-a da pior maneira — ficara durante uma semana inteira a voltar a aprender a andar, à custa desse episódio — por isso nem lhe passou pela cabeça desobedecer. 

Para além disso, um treino sem Aioros, não podia ser mau de todo, certo? Podia fazer pausas quando quisesse, durante o tempo que quisesse... e como já era bem tarde, não ia haver tempo para fazer muita coisa... Não, afinal não era assim tão mau.

Saiu para o campo de treinos, espírito ao alto como quando acordara — claro que o facto de ter enchido a barriga e de continuar com um bom bocado de chocolate no bolso (em que ainda não tocara) não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. Ele estava simplesmente radiante por ter a oportunidade de suar ao Sol escaldante da Grécia... mais uma vez... e nada mais que isso. Voltou a ler a carta até à parte onde estava o treino escrito.

"Cinco voltas a correr... sem problema... vou devagarinho," pensou para consigo. Escolheu a fonte como ponto de partida e refrescou-se antes de começar.

Primeira volta... tudo bem, leve que nem uma gazela!! E ainda chamavam treino a isto, ridículo! Se calhar ainda acabava por acelerar um bocadinho, só para tornar as coisas mais interessantes!

Segunda volta... já não se lembrava que aquelas colinas eram tão íngremes assim, aquilo até que custava a subir quando se ia a correr. Era melhor voltar à velocidade do princípio, só para não voltar a aborrecer.

Terceira volta... obrigado, grande deusa!! Já passou a metade! Agora só faltava repetir a dose... não podia custar muito. Já ia mais devagar... talvez tivesse sido má ideia acelerar tanto ali pelo meio...

Quarta volta... FOI MÁ IDEIA ACELERAR TANTO ALI PELO MEIO! Ainda bem que só falta uma volta... só falta uma... uma... bolas, pernas, porque é que têm de tremer tanto? Não estava assim tão cansado...

Quinta volta... descalabro total.

Começou com a primeira descida: um pé falhou o apoio e lá foi ele a rebolar ribanceira abaixo. Sacudiu o pó e continuou, ao menos não tinha tido que descer a correr.

Uma parte plana, aí até que teria a oportunidade para descansar um pouco, já que não era preciso prestar muita atenção ao caminho... se ao menos há centenas de anos atrás aquela árvore tivesse decidido nascer alguns centímetros mais à direita, isto é. Tropeçou numa raiz. Nova camada de pó.

Sobe e desce, sobe e desce, sobe e desce... porcaria de terreno!! O que é que tinha acontecido ao vento e às sombras no caminho?! Ainda acabava por apanhar um escaldão...

E depois chegou à última parte do percurso, a área onde moravam as criadas e empregados em geral do Santuário. Era só contornar as traseiras das casas e pronto, estava de volta à fonte do campo de treinos e a uma bem merecida dose de água fresca. Infelizmente, um dos criados tinha tido a brilhante revelação de que já era um bocadinho tarde para alguém estar a treinar ali e... soltou os cães.

Quando Aiolia se deu conta, era tarde demais. Já tinha três cães mais altos e mais corpulentos que ele a perseguirem-no a alta velocidade. A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era "bem me parecia que havia ali qualquer coisa..." À boca porém, não lhe chegavam palavras assim tão articuladas.

— UUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! — Vestígios de cansaço não havia, e provavelmente nunca tinha corrido tão depressa na vida. Também não fazia a menor ideia do que era o sítio por onde se estava a meter.

Os latidos começavam a ser cada vez menos e mais afastados. Felizmente, os cães tinham desistido de o transformar no seu jantar e tinham voltado ao seu quintal. Mas por outro lado, Aiolia também se encontrou agora no meio de um bosque desconhecido. Continuou em frente, mais um bocadinho só para ter a certeza de que os cães não se tinham reunido em assembleia para formular um plano altamente elaborado para o apanhar quando voltasse para trás.

As árvores estavam cada vez mais escuras e frias, muito pouco convidativas. Aliás, geravam ali um ambiente de repressão... Silenciou os passos ao máximo, pois tinha a sensação de que uma catástrofe recairia sobre ele, caso quebrasse a atmosfera. Decidiu que já tinha avançado o suficiente, era preferível voltar e enfrentar os cães a continuar ali mais um segundo que fosse... Deu meia volta, mas logo voltou a parar.

Um som chamara-lhe a atenção. Enfiou-se pelo meio das árvores, a ver se encontrava a fonte. Era um som que parecia estranhamente...

Uma rapariga a chorar.

Aiolia ficou parvo quando entrou na clareira. O que é que estava a fazer uma miúda que parecia ter menos três ou quatro anos que ele no meio de uma mata daquelas a chorar?! A lista de coisas estranhas não parava de aumentar, mas ele começava a importar-se cada vez menos. Aproximou-se dela para ver o que se passava.

— Olá...? Que é que estás aqui a fazer? — Perguntou-lhe, mas ela pareceu assustar-se e voltou-lhe as costas, a fungar perdidamente por detrás das mãos.

— Quem és tu?! O que é que estás a fazer aqui?! Vai-te embora!! — Aiolia ficou algo desiludido, mas era teimoso e não desistiu. Rasgou um bocado da sua camisola para lhe dar.

— Toma, assoa-te. Está um bocado sujo, mas... — ele nem precisou de acabar a frase. Num gesto relâmpago, ela rapinou-lhe o pano das mãos. Ele achou que não fazia mal se se sentasse ao lado dela.

— De nada... — replicou-lhe, quando a pequena não disse mais nada. Ela pareceu ficar ligeiramente envergonhada e ele aproveitou a dica. — Porque choras? — Ela ficou a pensar durante uns instantes, mas deve ter achado que não havia mal em contar, pois logo se abriu.

— Porque as outras não param de implicar comigo... estão sempre a dizer para me ir embora e desistir...

— As outras? Quem? Desistir do quê?

— As outras raparigas do treino... dizem que é impossível eu alguma vez chegar a cavaleira porque sou japonesa... e é verdade, elas têm razão!! — Enquanto retomava o pranto, Aiolia observou-a atentamente.

Não fazia ideia de que também havia mulheres cavaleiras, mas agora que pensava nisso fazia todo o sentido que houvesse. Também não percebia porque é que uma pequena com um ar tão frágil poderia querer tornar-se numa guerreira. Tinha cabelos ruivos e rebeldes, que agora se colavam à cara molhada de lágrimas, e uma pele tão branca e imaculada que Aiolia quase teve vergonha da sua própria pele morena e das mãos calejadas.

— Não digas isso... nem ouças o que elas dizem, afinal o que é que elas sabem? Tu tens tantas hipóteses quanto elas, talvez até mais porque os japoneses também devem ter os seus segredos, não? — Aos poucos, ela parou de chorar e, ao voltar-se para ele, mostrou-lhe o que seria o seu segredo mais bem guardado no futuro, e foi o melhor agradecimento que lhe podia ter dado. Um sorriso.

Naquele momento, Aiolia esqueceu-se de que tinha estado a correr durante três horas ao Sol, de que caíra dezenas de vezes ao chão poeirento e de que fora perseguido por cães em fúria. Tudo isso valera a pena, pois levara-o a encontrar a mais bonita pérola ali, no meio de um sítio onde, de resto, nunca teria posto os pés. E quando retribuiu o gesto, jurou que, para o resto da sua vida, faria tudo o que pudesse para que aquele sorriso não se apagasse nunca. Tirou o chocolate que ainda guardava no bolso e deu-lho. Sentiu-se algo ridículo, ainda mais porque o chocolate começava a derreter com o calor, mas ela aceitou o presente e agradeceu-lhe timidamente, surpreendida apesar de tudo.

— Vais ver que agora tudo vai correr melhor! Como te chamas?

— Marin... — resposta incerta. — E tu?

— Aiolia — disse, pleno de auto-confiança, querendo dissipar o embaraço que inexplicavelmente o invadira há pouco. Ela sorriu outra vez... teria corado?

— Obrigada... gostava de ter tanta confiança em mim como tu... — Um berro soou por entre os troncos das árvores, interrompendo-a. Levantou-se imediatamente, alarmada. — É a minha mestra, deve estar à minha procura! Espero voltar a ver-te, Aiolia... Adeus!

Ele só pôde murmurar um "também", enquanto Marin se ia embora a correr. Levantou-se e sacudiu a terra das calças. Agora que começava a pensar, não podia acreditar que tinha estado à frente de uma rapariga daquelas com tanto pó em cima! Devia ter feito uma bela figura de parvo...

Mas, no final de contas, o dia começara bem e agora voltara a atinar. Esperava sinceramente voltar a encontrar Marin e desejou-lhe a maior das sortes em atingir o seu objectivo; guardaria para sempre a memória daquele brevíssimo encontro. Foi-se embora pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera, sem conseguir tirar aquele sorriso da cabeça... tão-pouco o queria perder. Entrou em casa com a cabeça na lua, pronto para ir dormir, quando...

— PARABÉNS!! — Aiolia deu um salto com a surpresa. Ficou a olhar ora para o irmão ora para um gigantesco bolo de chocolate em cima da mesa da sala, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora de água.

Aquela era a última coisa de que estava à espera... e no entanto, como é que se pudera esquecer que aquele era o dia do seu sétimo aniversário?! Aioros percebeu até metade, mas depois trocou a ordem das coisas.

— Não achaste que eu me ia esquecer do dia de anos do meu irmãozinho, pois não? Dezasseis de Agosto, o dia que tornou a minha vida num verdadeiro inferno! — Aiolia só riu que nem um parvo e abraçou o irmão.

— Obrigado, Oros!!...

Tinha começado por ser um dia bom. E, cães raivosos incluídos, continuara _bom_ até ao final.

**- Fim - **

--------------------

Pois é, hoje é o dia de anos do espécime leonídeo mais querido,  
fofo - em duas palavras: _de morrer!_ - de todo o Santuário!!! Parabéns  
ao Aiolia, que faz precisamente... não... recuso-me a fazer as contas...  
ele é imortal!! Bjs a todos e...

VIVA O AIOLIA!!!!! o/

Disclaimer: A série Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao Kurumada, não a mim. Esta fic foi escrita para entreter, não para quaisquer fins lucrativos. 


End file.
